Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by Nostalgia-Margo
Summary: Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids meet a group of new girls, who they share strong similarities with each other. The kids think that the girls are trying to take their place due to their resembling demeanours but later they learned and realized that it's okay to have similar interests and personalities with someone, then it brings the two groups together as the best of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FA story of when Fat Albert and his friends meet their female counterparts, Big Bertha and The North Philly Girls.**

**I try to make sure all of Fat Albert and The Gang to stay in character but anyways, Enjoy! :)**

**(Note: This takes place around the 3rd season, maybe after the episode, "Little Tough Guy") **

Opening Theme

* * *

Hey, hey, hey!

Here's Fat Albert

And I'm gonna sing a song for you

And Bill's gonna show you a thing or two

You'll have some fun now

With me and all the gang

Learning from each other

While we do our thing

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

This is Bill Cosby coming out with music and fun

If you're not careful, you may learn something before it's done!

So let's get ready, okay?

Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time.

* * *

On a fine, average afternoon in North Philadelphia, Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids are currently in class as they await to leave as their teacher, Ms. Breyfogle makes a quick announcement.

"Alright, before you dash out the doorway, there's one more thing I want to inform you all." The teacher said, "There will be seven new students moving in to our class tomorrow so I want you to show respect and give out a warm welcome for these children." She explained.

Fat Albert raised his hand, "Yes, Albert?" she questioned.

"Ms. Breyfogle, Do you know what school the new kids came from? What do they look like? Is there anything else about 'em?" He wondered.

"I'm not quite sure but I'll know from the principal in the morning before ya'll arrive." The teacher answered before she turned to the clock, "Alright class, you're all dismissed." She informed as all the kids from their seats have disappeared already.

Everyone exits the building as Fat Albert and the gang all walk together back to their homes.

"Man, I really wanna know who the news kids are?" Weird Harold questioned.

"Yeah, I wanna know where they come from, maybe from different countries like Germany or Japan." Bill wondered.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, who knows?" Albert added "They could be one of those… uh, what do you call?... uh...foreign exchange students." He assumed.

"Exchange students? You mean kids that are for sale?" Dumb Donald bellowed as the boys burst with laughter.

"No, Dumb Donald. They move from their home country to America to learn how to speak the English language." Albert corrected him.

"Bet them new cads are those cool looking dudes who got the riches like o'l Rudy right here." Rudy bragged.

Russell scowled, "You sure are one deadbeat." He exclaimed at the rich boy.

"Who you calling a deadbeat, shrimp?" Rudy questioned, all aggravated.

"You! Cuz you're such a big spender!" The little kid replied as Rudy just frowned.

"I hope those new kids are nice, they can be our new friends." Russell added.

As a few minutes passed, the gang arrives at Fat Albert's apartment building.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to find out tomorrow." Albert exclaimed, "Catch you dudes later!" He waved, heading back into his apartment.

The scene changes and there, Bill Cosby, the host of the show makes a statement.

"The kids seem real curious about the seven, new students coming into their school. Well, as always, they've made new friends and solved their problems before so we'll find out the interaction between Fat Albert, The gang and the new kids so….let's go right ahead to the very next morning." said Mr. Cosby as stares on the right side.

* * *

**That's the first chapter done. Hope this turned out okay, I did my best. **

**We'll first get to know about the new students on chapter two! **

**See ya later! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the time of dawn and the kids were running down the street on their way to school to arrive early.

As they entered the building, into the classroom, Ms. Breyfogle came in the doorway then sat in her desk as she sees her students all in their seats.

"Well, looks like y'all are prepared this morning." she said with fascination.

"Okay class, I would like you to meet our new students."

"Come on in, girls."

Everyone looked on the right side where the doorway is and there entered seven African American girls;

Three were tall, two in the middle were around the same height but 4 inches shorter than the tall ones, and the last two were shorter than the five.

"Ya look ridiculous wit that on." the girl in the mauve-colored shirt whispered behind the girl in a goofy-looking hat.

"I don't wanna be recognized." she added.

While the rest of the students looked pleased with the newcomers, Fat Albert and his friends found something a little odd about them.

They noticed one girl wearing the purple, knitted cap that looked exactly like Dumb Donald's but with a white flower on the side and one of the short girls had a large overbite just like Bucky.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Albert whispered to Harold sitting behind him. "There's something peculiar about 'em, eh?" Harold just shook his head.

"They look alright to me." Bill intervened in the quiet conversation.

"Check out the one in the hat, she looks like someone I already know." Rudy whispered to Donald looking all confused.

The girls stood in front of the class then pays close attention to their new teacher.

"Alright Ladies, I would like each of you to introduce yourselves to the class." said Ms. Breyfogle with a smile.

The girls said they're names at one at a time...

"I'm Bertha."

"I'm Camille."

"I'm Wendy."

"Eh-eh-Estelle but call me s-s-Stella." She stuttered

"Lourdes but I'd prefer Lulu."

"My name's Cheryl."

"And I'm Angie." the girl curtsied.

"Okay then, I have your seats already assigned." Mrs. Breyfogle held a clipboard of the desks the girls will assigned.

"Now, would any of you ladies like to share a little bit about yourselves?" she asked pleasantly.

Camille raised her hand. "I originally came in from Washington D.C. and as I got older, we decided to move here. My father works in chemistry and my mother works in nursing. I also have two brothers and a sister, they can be rowdy at times." She giggled.

"Well, thank you for sharing that with us, Camille." the delighted teacher smiled.

"Anybody else?"

Bertha raises her hand. "I'd like to say, It's a pleasure being here. We are all grateful for you, Mrs. Breyfogle to have us joining your class. I got no siblings but I think of my friends as my little sisters.

"I'm a only child too! the only sister I ever got is my nanny!" added Stella, the girl with the purple, knitted cap as she blurted that statement out loud in a jest.

Everyone starting laughing including the new girls, Donald just stared at Stella as he arched an eyebrow until he smirked and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Ahh, you and your stupid gags, Stella!"

"Sorry if I'm disrupting you, Ms. Breyfogle."

"Lemme tell y'all about myself, My family is wealthy but we not that rich, My daddy's a business owner and my mama is a fashion designer."

"I got so many choices on my career list, maybe either a fashion model or a professional singer."

"Well, Music is sorta my passion, especially playing the guitar!"

Rudy's eyes widened while the rest of the gang's widened then all stared at each other.

"Oh, uhh...thank you for sharing that with us as well, Lulu."

"Anymore who would like share something?"

The last three girls, including Stella shook their heads.

"Alright, now let's get onto our next lesson in our literature books."

The Cosby Kids just froze there for a minute with surprised expressions on their faces then blinked twice.

"Seems that Fat Albert and the kids looked flabbergasted about all the things they're hearing from the new girls, it's like they're copying everything they do by every trait of a personality but they don't even know each other real well yet and we all don't think that's what Bertha and her friends are doing. I suspect something else. Let's see the connection that's gonna go on right now."

**Author's Note: I decided to take Rene out so I think there might be another time when the boys especially Russell will get to know Camille's younger sister.**

**We'll see more interactions with the boys and the girls! **

**Camille Hanks/Cosby as Herself**


	3. Chapter 3

A few periods later, Fat Albert and the gang were outside on the basketball field, eating their lunches.

"Man, did ya hear all the stuff was hearing from dat chick in da blue skirt? What she tryna do? Imitate me?" Rudy complained.

"I'm rich but that doesn't mean she's rich, and playing guitar? I'm the one who only gets to play the guitar!"

"Rudy, you don't even know a whole lot about Lulu yet and you're not the only one who gets to play the guitar, you know there's more people including famous singers that play guitars." Fat Albert advised.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Rudy agreed. "But I bet she don't got the skills like I do." Fat Albert just rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what, I kinda find that Camille girl so fine." Bill said looking dreamy-eyed. The boys just stared at him.

"Haha!"

_Bill and Camille sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_first comes love, _

_then comes marriage,_

_then it's a baby in a baby carriage!_

"Hahaha!" Bill grown furious as his little brother was taunting him while everyone started giggling.

"Shut up!" He yelled pulled Russell's hat over his face.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Ya know what, Bertha looks like someone everybody would wanna be with." Albert added as he smiled, putting his fingers on his chin.

"Just like you but unlike Dumb Donald over here!"

"Speaking of, that girl with the purple knit cap, ya don't think she tryna make fun of you, Dumb Donald?" Rudy questioned.

"I-i-i don't think so, maybe she just tryna be funny." Donald answered without any worry.

"Wait a minute!" Bucky bellowed. "Have any of you cads seen Weird Harold?"

Everyone around the field until they found out Mushmouth was missing too.

"Where's Mushmouth?" Bill asked.

The gang still looked around the field for the two and thought they were still in the building so the boys decided to wait if they'll come back.

Meanwhile, Big Bertha and her friends were on the other side of the school having their lunches as they started a conversation.

Weird Harold and Mushmouth were sneakily peeking their heads out from the corner and watched and listened to what the girls were talking about.

"So what do y'all think about the new school?" Big Bertha asked.

"Ehh, It's alright." Lulu answered.

"Agreed." Angie added.

"I love it!" Camille said pleasantly.

"Meessh too!" Wendy said in her usual lisp.

"There weren't many good looking boys in that class except for that one with the orange cap." Lulu smirked.

"I like boys!" Stella added, blushing while sipping her drink.

Lulu turned her head, "Stella, you're always too uncomfortable whenever boys are near you or approach you!"

"I still like 'em." Stella frowned.

"Ahh, who needs a dude?" "I'm doin' just fine by myself. What I wanna focus on is my future athletic career." Cheryl explained.

"Hey, I hear there's an old junkyard, we can check it out and see if we can hang out there after school tomorrow." Bertha mentioned.

"Did ya hear that man?" Harold whispered shockingly.

"Yeahb!" Mushmouth answered quietly.

"A Junkyard?" Lulu asked surprisingly as she arched an eyebrow. "Count me out!" a junkyard ain't no place for rich girl right here!"

"It might not be as clean but maybe we could just tidy it up a bit, What do ya say, gals?"

"Hmm… ya know what, count me in, and leave the decorating to me." Lulu added.

The girls agreed happily while Harold and Mushmouth were staring at them with blank expressions on the faces with their mouths wide open.

"Come on, man, we gotta go tell Fat Albert and the rest of the dudes." Harold whispered to Mushmouth as the two just walked away.

"Did y'all hear something?" Lulu asked with an arched eyebrow. The girls paused then turned their heads as they were finishing their lunches.

Fat Albert and the boys were still at the basketball field and saw Mushmouth and Weird Harold run up towards them.

"There you are, dudes! W-w-where have you been?" Dumb Donald questioned.

"We just overheard from the new girls, They gonna take over the junkyard tomorrow after school!" Harold answered as The boys were shocked then start chattering and questioning randomly.

"Ha! I knew it! I thought those girls were up to something. Now they wanna take our place!" Rudy shouted.

"Cool it man!" "Don't you dudes got no respect for new people." Bill said sternly.

"No, really!" "We heard them talking about it on the other side of the school."

"Theyb willb findb theb clubhouseb tobi!" Mushmouth added.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" "How about we all cool it down, they ain't tryna to take our place so let's not worry about it." Albert informed everybody.

"Well, how about we just don't talk to them at all then, If they're tryna to steal our clubhouse, leave that to me!" Rudy frowned as Everyone just looked at each other and just looked back at the grumpy, rich boy.

It was the end of the day and all the kids exit the building while Bertha and her friends walked out first then Fat Albert and the gang were behind them. A few walked ahead of them without paying attention to them but Albert was just walking slowly behind trying to catch up to the boys. Bill then walked up with Camille as he locked an eye on her.

"Uhh...Hi." Bill greeted as Camille stopped then looked behind.

"O-o-h Hello, aren't you in my class?" Camille questioned with a smile as Bill nodded.

"My name's William Cosby but call me Bill, you're Camille right?"

"Yes." she answered with a nervous chuckle, closing her eyes. "Camille Hanks."

"So how do you like it here?" Bill asked.

"I love it here but I do miss Washington D.C." She answered. "But it sure is pleasant here in North Philly."

Fat Albert and the boys stopped then they looked back at Bill talking with Camille. Albert smiled while Rudy frowned, Russell giggling, and Mushmouth, Harold, Donald and Bucky were just staring at the two lovebirds.

"I was born here in North Philly, I've known the gang for a long time, I also got my little brother, Russell."

"Oh, I got two little brothers and a little sister."

"I heard."

"I really like sports and comic books, especially The Brown Hornet."

"I heard of that but I'm more into reading chapter books instead, I also love science, as you already know, my father is a hardworking chemist, he's sorta my inspiration." she chuckled.

"Hey, Bill!" a little voice yelled.

"Come on! We gotta go home before we get in trouble for not being home on time!" It was Russell, pulling on his older brother's sleeve of his white sweater. Bill just stared down frowning at his baby brother.

"Uhh, I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow, Camille." He smiled and blushing at the same time as Camille waved at him.

"Bye, Bill." she giggled.

"Camille, Let's go!" Lulu shouted.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She shouted back, running back with her friends.

"Who was that boy?"

"Oooooh, just a new friend." Camille blushed deeply.

**Had to take a short hiatus but there's more of this story coming up. **

**Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

On a nice Friday morning, everyone arrived at school on time except Rudy since he doesn't wanna be near any of those new girls. Soon, a little after eight, Rudy came in and was marked tardy, Mrs. Breyfogle warned him that being late for school more than 3 times will give him a detention for two weeks so Rudy kept his word and made sure he won't be tardy again.

Later nearing dismissal, Mrs. Breyfogle gave a last review on their students' lesson.

"Students, in today's lesson, we are gonna discuss about having the same interests with other people is alright."

The class paid attention while Rudy just rolled his eyes and turned his head as he heard what Mrs. Breyfogle said.

"Everyone in the world is different. If everybody was the same, the entire earth will be dull. "There wouldn't be that much joy."

"When someone shares similar things that you have, both of you are the same person."

"It doesn't mean they're trying to copy you, it's just the way everybody is. It's nothing to be jealous about but sometimes there's other children who have opposite personalities, they can be jealous because they don't have what you got, whether you live in a nice house, have nice clothing, your appearance, etcetera."

"All people are special and we should respect everyone no matter who you are as long as you just be yourself."

Finally, the end of another school day. Bertha and her friends made their way into the junkyard with tools, supplies, decorations and utensils to tidy things up then they noticed an old, wooden clubhouse, it turned out empty from the inside, nothing but a wooden desk, a stool, and a barrel in the corner.

"Looks like an abandoned clubhouse, I'll do the painting, you and Stella hang up the ribbons." Bertha said to Cheryl.

"But first, let's take that sign down, we can create a better one but more in style." said Lulu.

While the girls were re-decorating the clubhouse, a set of eyes peeked through the top of the brown fence and on top of the eyes was an orange cap. It was Rudy along with the rest of the cads, Fat Albert was waiting outside of his apartment for the gang to come and play football.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" whispered Rudy.

"I told you cads that those gals ain't no good."

"What are they doing to the clubhouse?" asked Donald.

"They're vandalizing it! Ya see what they're covering it with? Girl stuff!" disgusted Rudy.

"Come on, now's the time to show them who's boss!"

"Yeah, man!" Harold agreed.

"Dudes, they're our new classmates, they're gonna...

"Shhhhh!" The gang hushed to Bill.

Rudy quietly enters the doorway along with the rest of the gang behind him til he lets out a scream.

"HEY! That's my clubhouse you're messing up with!" yelled Rudy.

"Your clubhouse? It's our clubhouse too, pancake head!" said Russell.

"Hush it, small fry!"

"Excuse me?" You who do ya think you're talking to? Don't ya have no respect for this rich gal right here!" Lulu yelled back as she stomped her feet and approached Rudy.

"Oh yeah, well don't you have no respect for rich boy standing right here, Huh?!"

Lulu's eyes widened. "Rich boy?! Ya sure you ain't tryna mock me?"

"I was gonna ask the same question!" Rudy answered with irritation.

The kid and his female counterpart went face-to-face giving each other the death stare.

"Now, now you two, let's all cool it down and find a way to resolve this situation." Bertha barged in trying to stop the argument.

"How about you tell this cold-hearted turkey and his friends to leave our property."

Rudy turned to Lulu with a big frown on his face.

"This is our property!" he shouted.

"Well, you don't own this junkyard either, so HA!" she mocked.

"Alright, that's it, you all just shut up, get out of here and never come back!" "RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone froze where they were and unexpectedly, Fat Albert was at the entrance of the junkyard seeing this situation with complete shock. Few of the girls stood there in terror. Wendy and Angie hugged each other tightly. Harold and Mushmouth were shocked and felt so terrible about what they misunderstood about the girls.

"Rudy." The boys said in unison.

"No class." Russell said closing his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Camille came over to the scene until she saw Bill.

"Bill?"

"Camille?" said Bill.

"We're leaving this dump for good, that's what! Disrespect, that's all it is!"

"I don't ever wanna see these jerks again!" screamed Lulu.

The kids stared at the girls exiting the junkyard. Lulu stomped her way outta the entrance with fury, then came out Cheryl, Wendy with Angie hang on the back of her shirt, Stella all sad in the face, Camille looked at Bill then just turned and walked out the gate. Albert watched as the girls walked across the street and last, Bertha came to the gate and stood next to him and said….

"My name's Bertha Martin." she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Albert." he said softly.

Bertha then looked on the street seeing her friends almost vanishing further ahead.

"We'll talk later, meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon." she asked.

"Will do." he agreed.

Bertha nodded and she went to catch up with her friends. Albert stood there with an expression of concern.

"Woah, looks like there's been a huge misunderstanding. Fat Albert feels deep sorrow and the gang, well especially Rudy feel ashamed about their actions. We learned a bit about the girls from what the kids heard but we don't know more about 'em. I hope for sure that the boys and the girls will talk things out. Wonder what Fat Albert and Bertha will be up to in the park?" asked Mr. Cosby.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday past then came a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon, Fat Albert was about to exit out his apartment door until his mother called him.

"Albert!" She bellowed her son.

"Yes, ma?" He asked.

"Don't be gone too long, make sure to be back before supper."

"I will, ma, see ya later." Albert assured.

Albert headed out the doorway and walked along the sidewalk towards the path to the grassy fields of the North Philly park. There, he saw Big Bertha sitting on the bench, where Mudfoot would usually sit in the daytime.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How you doing, Today?"

Bertha looked straight up. "Oh, I'm glad you could make it, Albert." Bertha exclaimed as Albert sat beside her.

"Yeah uhh...listen, Bertha umm... I wanted to say, I feel terribly sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Oh, no need to apologize, Albert, I quite understand." She assured him, "I assume that your friends haven't met mine yet, especially your one friend, what's his name again?" Bertha wondered, placing her fingers on her chin.

"Rudy?" Albert questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

Suddenly, Mudfoot, the homeless old man that's a good friend with the Cosby Kids approached the two teenagers sitting on the bench.

"Hello, kids." He waved.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, look how's come our way!" Albert exclaimed in amazement, "Mudfoot, this is Big Bertha, she's new around here." He added.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." She greeted the old man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Bertha." He exclaimed as the two shook hands before Mudfoot sat between the kids.

"Mudfoot, we got ourselves a little problem." Albert explained.

"Oh? What trouble has rolled in now?" Mudfoot asked.

"It's about our groups of friends." He answered.

"Bertha and her friends just came to our school a few days ago and unfortunately, the gang, well mostly Rudy, kinda took it too harsh on the girls yesterday in the junkyard, the dudes had misunderstood, they thought the gals were trying to take our place and vandalize the clubhouse but Bertha and I know that it ain't true."

"Yes." Bertha nodded.

"You know, that reminds me of a time when there was some rational argument between my two buddies, Dale and Ernest, over a stupid, little game of poker.

Mudfoot began picturing the incident back a number of years ago as a young adult.

"Ernest was a top champ at poker, Dale got so steamed up when he lost the last round, he's so desperate to win. Dale ended up leaving after he got in a fight with Ernie. Eventually, Dale got over it and Ernest naturally forgave him. One night, Dale decided to challenge me in poker, just for fun and games at his Farewell party."

"So, Instead of the boys giving the girls the cold shoulder, You all can start over with a warm welcome, remember someone you don't know are always not what you think they are." Mudfoot informed.

"Well, we can maybe invite them to the clubhouse and hold a welcome party to owe them an apology." Albert suggested.

"There you go." Mudfoot exclaimed.

"Good thinking there but how about we get the boys and the gals to be all in one, first, that way they won't have to hate on each other no more." Bertha mentioned.

Albert smiled, "Agreed."

"See ya, Mudfoot and Thanks a lot!" The teens exclaimed in unison as they waved then dashed away out the entrance of the park.

The scenes changes again, "Well, a change of plans, Fat Albert and Big Bertha got one idea on their minds and that's to get the two of their gangs together." Mr. Cosby stated.


	6. Chapter 6

On a Monday morning, everyone arrived on time, Bertha sat near Albert and his friends while her friends sat further away from them. Awkwardness started rolling in between the two groups of kids as one of them stared in the corner of their eyes at each other then immediately looked back at their books. At dismissal, Fat Albert and Big Bertha went to discuss with Ms. Breyfogle about the situation.

At The Hanks Residence, Camille was sitting outside on her front doorstep, reading a book then Bill appeared standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh, Hi Camille." he said looking away. Camille looked up seeing him standing in front of the sidewalk.

"Oh, Hello Bill." She went back to reading her novel. Bill just stood there quietly for a minute.

"Listen, The gang and I feel terrible about what happened the other day. I knew you and your friends weren't taking over our clubhouse or trying to replace us. Rudy may of taken it too far but a clown like him ain't got no class."

As Camille stared at Bill, she smiled and then let out a small chuckle with her hand over her mouth. Bill looked down at her as he chuckled nervously. The boy then sat down next to the girl of his dreams.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you, Camille." He added.

Camille felt touched as she heard that comment from such a gentleman like Bill.

"I'm glad too, Bill." she agreed as the two teenagers sat back to back together happily as they closed both closed their eyes until, "Hahahahaha! I knew it! I knew it!" Russell barged in, teasing his older brother.

"Russell, get outta here!" Bill yelled.

Meanwhile, In the park, a young preteen girl, Angie, with the huge poofy pigtails, was skipping down the park. She's the youngest of The North Philly Girls, looking like she's just entered puberty, about 11 years of age. She's an animal lover, into collecting dolls, jump-roping, and ballet. Though she is as sensitive and timid as any other innocent girl, Angie's not afraid to take a stand when it comes to back-flips, round offs, thumping, or back handsprings in cheer-leading, her most favorite hobby. Without noticing, she then accidentally runs into somebody, just about her age.

The young boy sees the girl he ran into and decides to give her hand. "Oh, sorry about that, here, let me help ya up." Bucky assured the girl as she reached for his hand, pulling her whole body up.

"No, it's alright, I should've watched where I was going anyway but thanks." she reassured him.

Angie looked at Bucky with a straight face.

"Uhh, are you okay?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"O-oh, yes." she answered. "My name's Angie, what's yours?" she held out her hand.

"I'm Bucky, nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

Around the same time, in the streets of the city, Stella, the girl wearing the purple knit cap, is the most unintelligent one of the North Philly Girls' gang. She happened to be taking a walk down the street until she bumped into a teen boy just around her age. The two of them both fell onto the concrete and the kid appeared to be Dumb Donald. He brushed the dust off of his over-sized jersey and sees the girl sitting there on the ground, she was wearing a pink sweater with a white, laced collar, her skirt was green as his jersey but slightly darker. She had on a pair of white and black saddle shoes with white, knee socks.

The teen looked up and stared at Donald, her eyes grow wider and little, tiny sparkles began to twinkle in her pupils.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't see you there." He stuttered as she grabbed onto his hand and stood up. "Uhh, I-I-I think I've seen you before." he added.

"Yeah, My name's Estelle but everyone calls me Stella." She said bashfully.

"I'm Donald." He greeted until he noticed the hat the girl was wearing. "Hey, y-you have the same hat as me." He pointed.

"Oh yeah, I wear this hat because…." Stella's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Because...I-I-I'm afraid of showing my face." She stammered.

"Why?" Donald questioned.

"I don't know, guess I'm just not very comfortable with my looks." she answered, closing her eyes with her hands behind her back.

"Uh, Stella, if you don't mind, umm...would it alright if I show you my face?"

"Well, umm...okay." She simply agreed.

Donald took his hat off, revealing his face to her. Without the scene showing his actual face, Stella became surprised then puts on a sweet smile.

"You know what, I don't think I need this anymore either." Stella bleated, pulling off the hat.

Once she yanked the knitted hat right off her noggin, Donald's expression quickly faded. Stella turned her head back and forth with her hair being blown in the wind. The scene shows her face pictured like any other naturally beautiful African-american teenage girl. Her long, curly black hair, swept-sided on the left was a little past her shoulders, she had sparkling brown eyes and her ruby red lips shined in the sunlight. The fact that she was self-conscious about her facial appearance, Donald realizes the reason she wears the hat. He then smiles at her as Stella's cheeks turned a teeny bit rosey.

Back at in the school basketball field, Cheryl, one of the tallest of the seven wearing a green ascot and aqua vest, was shooting hoops back at the basketball field. She dreams of becoming a famous athlete.

As she dribbles across the field, the ball suddenly rolls off, almost into the edge of the road until a young African-American boy grabbed the ball just in the nick of time. He was wearing dark yellow jacket with a white buttoned shirt, teal pants and a pair of white sneakers with different colored pairs of socks. He seemed very tall for his age, about over 6 feet tall and appeared to be very scrawny.

"Hey there, uhh...did you lose something?" He shouted, holding the ball in his hand.

"Oh, thank you, I thought I'd never retrieve it." She said with sigh of relief as Harold handed the ball back to her.

"Say, You look a little familiar." Harold noticed.

"Yeah, I remember you too, you're one of the boys from the junkyard, right?" Cheryl mentioned.

"Oh yeah, uhh..about that, I felt ashamed about the way we were towards you girls. I thought the same way as Rudy but I'm very, very sorry."

Cheryl tilted her head as she stared at Harold with a sorrowful look on his face then put on a smile.

"Looks like we haven't got to introduce ourselves, I'm Cheryl." She held out her hand.

"I'm Harold, nice meeting you too." He shook her hand.

"Say, you wanna shoot up some hoops?" She asked, twirling the ball with her bare finger.

"Sure!" Harold agreed in excitement.

"We can also hang out with Fat Albert and the gang in the junkyard, you can invite your friends too." He mentioned.

"That sounds like a nice idea, I kinda doubt that they would but I'll come along." Cheryl said as she made a shot.

Soon after, Wendy met Mushmouth at the candy shop when Mushmouth generously handed her a piece of his sweets when she realized the store was already out. Soon, they began to like each other really well.

Right in the city of North Philly, Albert and Bertha ran into Rudy along the way and the three had a plan of getting everyone together but unexpectedly, they spotted Bill and Camille along with Russell catching up to them. The two were holding hands as they heard people mentioning their names.

"Cosby?" Albert and Rudy said in unison.

"Camille?" Bertha added.

The two lovers smiled and walked up to Albert and Bertha then along comes Wendy and Mushmouth, Bucky and Angie, Weird Harold and Cheryl then last but not least, Donald and Stella, without her cap on.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, The gangs come to stay!" Albert said joyfully.

"Hold it, aren't we missing somebody?" Camille questioned as everybody looked in their surroundings.

A girl was snooping from the edge of a city building, seeing the large group of kids all elated. She had short dark hair with a purple head-band, with a pointed nose and her lips applied with Fuchsia colored lipstick. It turns out to be Lulu.

**It looks like The Cosby Kids and The North Philly Girls are getting along really well except for Rudy and Lulu. Rudy still feels ashamed about his unpleasant welcome towards the girls and Lulu intends to get even with him. Can Fat Albert, Big Bertha and the kids get the two from foes to friends before things get out of hand? We'll ****find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu approached the gang, crossing the street with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"Lulu, we were just looking for you." Bertha mentioned as everyone looked back at her.

"Rudy has something to say to you." Fat Albert added.

Rudy walked out of the group with his hands behind his back and staring down at the ground.

Lulu's eyes widened, "You, again!" She exclaimed as Rudy stood back a foot.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied because right now, that stupid clubhouse of yours will taken down right now!" Lulu yelled as everyone gasped with their jaws dropped.

"Now wait a minute here, first of all, I'm here to owe ya an apology!" He demanded.

"You think saying sorry a good enough answer to accept?!" She frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Second of all, we ain't letting anybody like you tear down our clubhouse!" He yelled.

"Alright, that does it."

Lulu pushes Rudy onto the ground and immediately dashes off ahead.

"She's heading straight to the junkyard!" Harold pointed down the path Lulu's heading to.

"Come on, Gang!" Albert demanded.

Everybody else dashed away.

* * *

The kids dashed down the streets to the junkyard gates and spotted Lulu on the top of the clubhouse, with a potato sack of machetes and an old hatchet trying to ax it from the roof all down.

"Lulu, Stop!" Camille shouted.

"You're too late now, cause this trashy, old dump is gonna go!" She chopped a piece of wood off.

As she lifted up the hatchet about to chop the roof again, Lulu quickly loses her balance, drops the machete, then falls off from the side.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Rudy runs to her rescue and catches her in his arms just in the nick of time.

...

...

Shocked but relieved to be alive, Lulu felt ashamed about her furious actions and hugged onto Rudy tightly.

"Oh, I don't know how to thank you, ya saved my life." She exclaimed as tears almost rolled in her eyes.

"Awe, don't mention it, doll." Rudy assured the rich girl though he did felt embarrassed about his actions towards her from before.

"I'm terribly sorry for trying to destroy your clubhouse." Lulu added.

"Nah, It was my fault, I should've known you and your friends weren't trying to replace us." He mentioned.

"No Rudy, you weren't the only one, It's all our fault too." Weird Harold admitted.

"Yeahb, hopeb youb allb willb forgib us." Mushmouth added in sorrow.

The girls looked at each other then stared at the boys pleasantly as they smiled.

Lulu then stared at Rudy, "Ya know, you're not that bad after all." She mentioned.

"Thanks, uhh, so are you." Rudy bowed and kissed her hand as it touched Lulu deeply as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ya know, I think we all learned something." Camille realized.

"I believe you're right, Camille, Nothing's wrong at all with more than one person having the same interests with others, now that we all got to know each other, we've now became the best of friends, aren't we?" Bertha turned to Albert as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes and everyone is all brought together." He added.

The boys and the girls began to hold hands with one another and they smiled at each other. Bill put his arm around Camille, Cheryl placed her elbow on Weird Harold's shoulder.

"Hey, um, you gals are more than welcome to visit the junkyard anytime if ya want." Rudy exclaimed.

The girls became surprisingly honored.

"I think the girls and I would like that, Rudy." Bertha agreed as well as the rest of the girls, "And thank you all." She added.

With all taken care of, The Cosby kids and The North Philly Girls can embrace each other. Soon, the 15 of them walked along together before sundown.

"Would you look at that, the kids are all together. Like what Big Bertha said, It doesn't matter if two or more people share the same personality or interests, once you get to know them, you'll feel that not just one person but another is just like you. Things didn't turn out well from the start but It's not something you bite off more than you can chew, the boys and the girls worked it out pretty easy and now, they all get along very much, like birds on a feather." Mr. Cosby smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Friends (Ending Song)**

_Friends, _

_There's nothing like a good, good friend_

_Talk about friends,_

_Buddies til the very end_

_Oh, Friends_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend_

_Talk about friends,_

_We're buddies til the very end_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend!_

_Just look around, _

_tell me what you see_

_There's people all around us _

_One, Two, Three_

_And even though you don't know that right now_

_Every single one of them can be a very best friend,_

_Nothing like a good, good friend_

_Talk about friends_

_Buddies til the very end _

_Talk about friends_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend._

_Talk about friends_

_Buddies til the very end_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend!_

_(Music plays)_

_Friends,_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend_

_Talk about friends_

_Buddies til the very end_

_Talk about friends_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend_

_Talk about friends _

_We're buddies til the very end_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend!_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend _

_Talk about friends _

_Buddies til the very end _

_Talk about friends_

_There's nothing like a good, good friend,_

_Friends! _

The scene ends with The Cosby Kids and The North Philly Girls holding hands with each other.

**Note: This song is from a Fat Albert Album, "Fat albert and The Junkyard Gang Rock n Roll Disco." It'd be amazing if these girls were real characters from the show. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this story! There will be more on the way.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
